Meet Again
by Yuaki1707
Summary: Laxus was thinking about a certain card mage when he bumps into a beautiful brunette. Laxana LaxusxCana
1. Version 1

Meet Again

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

**Brown hair, blue eyes and curves in all the right places.**

**The lightning mage had to admit that a certain card mage had been wandering through his mind for a few weeks now; actually she was the only thing on his mind since he was excommunicated from the guild. She had been his best friend when they were closer, but over the time had grown apart. She had become obsessed with alcohol and boys, while he became addicted to power.**

**He was the first one in the guild she had told about Gildarts being her father and he in return had told her about the desire he felt to prove himself to everyone. He was the first one she turned to for comfort and he always came to her when he needed someone to talk to and let his feelings out.**

**Her beauty had certainly attracted him towards Cana as she developed throughout a few years, but it was her personality that had kept him intrigued. She was confident, smart, caring, but she wasn't afraid to speak her mind and tell anyone off when she wanted to. She had the attitude to match her looks and he liked it.**

**As much as he didn't want to acknowledge it, he had been quite jealous of Macao, when Cana had become interested in him. He would've loved to sit next to her everyday, talking to her, drinking with her, laughing with her and kissing her. He had once left the guild late to hear silent moans coming from an alley next to the guild. He had only partly seen them, but it had been enough for his jealousy and rage to spark. He had quickly left, trying to keep his emotions under control. He had never confronted them about it and had no intentions to any time soon.**

**His mind was brought back to reality when he felt his body crash with someone else's. The woman had lost her balance and was falling backwards until he quickly wrapped one of his arms around her waist to steady her. The woman regained her balance and he quickly asked if she was alright. **

"Yeah, I'm fi-" her mouth had suddenly gone dry when she saw who had helped her. His eyes widened in realisation at who was in his arms and before the brunette could do anything, he had hugged her, burying her head into his chest.

"I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble. I sent out Fried to kill you and hurt you because of the lightning lacrima." She hadn't expected to run across him and she definitely hadn't expected a hug and apology. However, she liked getting hugged by him more than anyone else. She always felt safe and secure in his arms, like he would protect her from anything. Her arms encircled his waist as she hugged him back and tried to milk the moment. It was rare to be hugged from him, so she enjoyed every second of it, before pulling away.

She looked him straight in the eyes, seeing the sincerity, guilt, apology and hope. The card mage smiled at him, "I forgive you." For the first time since the Fantasia parade, Laxus smiled. Not a smirk, victory smile or arrogant smile, but a genuine one; one that he rarely showed and was reserved for very important events and people, like the brunette in front of him.

"Laxus, when are you coming back to Fairy Tail? I miss you." His smile was replaced by a frown. He wanted to come back to Fairy Tail, but didn't know what he could do to convince his grandfather to take him back.

"I don't know, Cana. Gramps hasn't lifted his sentence and I'm not sure if he even wants to. What I did was unforgivable."

"Don't talk like that! You're his grandson and he loves you. He knows that you've started changing. I'm sure he'll take you back." He sighs, knowing that she would win this argument.

"Only time will tell. Until then, I hope you become and S-Class mage, so you can finally tell Gildarts that you're his daughter," he calmly told her. At the mention of her secret, she looked at the ground and tried to hold in the tears that were threatening to spill.

"Actually, I was planning on quitting the guild if my name comes up again for the trial," she muttered, hoping he didn't hear her; but she had forgotten about his dragon slayer abilities. He had understood her words loud and clear, shocked by her decision.

"What are you talking about?! Telling Gildarts was the whole reason you even came to Fairy Tail. Are you really going to give up on this now, just because this would be the fifth time you got nominated!? You're better than that, Cana. Don't just give up." He wasn't good with motivational speeches, but he needed to convince her that her idea was a huge mistake that she would regret later.

"I just can't take it anymore. I keep losing in the trial, I keep missing my chance to tell him the truth, Macao is getting back with his wife and I'm left all alone. Nobody cares about me and they wouldn't miss me when I'm gone. Besides, I'd only be a burden for Gildarts." The tall, blonde was starting to get impatient and frustrated with the card mage in front of him. She didn't seem to get the point.

"Damn it, woman! I care, everyone in the guild cares and you know that! Don't leave the guild! You know you'll regret it later!" Her expression became unreadable and Laxus was trying to figure out what she was thinking.

"Kiss me." He wasn't expecting her to say that and so he let out a baffled 'what'.

"You hear me. I want you to kiss me." She lifted her head to look him in the eyes. She looked determined and her arms wrapped around his neck. As his arms wrapped around her waist and he bent down, his lips meeting hers, he could only hope that they both wouldn't regret this later.

They pulled away from each other, silence surrounding them. Neither knew what to say and neither wanted to break this moment. They knew it would be a while until they saw each other again. He was always travelling and she went wherever her missions took her.

"You should get back to the guild."

"What about you?" she asked. She didn't want this to be their last meeting.

"I'm travelling, improving my magic and maybe try and find away to impress Gramps enough to let me back into Fairy Tail. I'll miss you, Cana." He gave her another genuine style before walking away from her.

She smiled, hoping that he would return to the guild soon. Besides, Makarov wanted his grandson back; she was sure of it. Above all, she wanted him back too.

_Until we meet again, Laxus._

**Hey guys :) So...this isn't exactly what I wanted it to be, so I'm making another version soon. I decided to upload this anyway, because I didn't want to delete it all (and I wanted something to be uploaded again). Part of the beginning (the bold part) will stay the same, but the moment where Laxus catches Cana and onwards will change in the other version. Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	2. Version 2

Meet Again

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

**Brown hair, blue eyes and curves in all the right places.**

**The lightning mage had to admit that a certain card mage had been wandering through his mind for a few weeks now; actually she was the only thing on his mind since he was excommunicated from the guild. She had been his best friend when they were closer, but over the time had grown apart. She had become obsessed with alcohol and boys, while he became addicted to power.**

**He was the first one in the guild she had told about Gildarts being her father and he in return had told her about the desire he felt to prove himself to everyone. He was the first one she turned to for comfort and he always came to her when he needed someone to talk to and let his feelings out.**

**Her beauty had certainly attracted him towards Cana as she developed throughout a few years, but it was her personality that had kept him intrigued. She was confident, smart, caring, but she wasn't afraid to speak her mind and tell anyone off when she wanted to. She had the attitude to match her looks and he liked it.**

**As much as he didn't want to acknowledge it, he had been quite jealous of Macao, when Cana had become interested in him. He would've loved to sit next to her everyday, talking to her, drinking with her, laughing with her and kissing her. He had once left the guild late to hear silent moans coming from an alley next to the guild. He had only partly seen them, but it had been enough for his jealousy and rage to spark. He had quickly left, trying to keep his emotions under control. He had never confronted them about it and had no intentions to any time soon.**

**His mind was brought back to reality when he felt his body crash with someone else's. The woman had lost her balance and was falling backwards until he quickly wrapped one of his arms around her waist to steady her. The woman regained her balance and he quickly asked if she was alright. **

Their eyes met and when they recognised each other, she slapped him; hard. "YOU! You decided to get Ever to turn me into stone, almost made me fight one of my best friends, get excommunicated from the guild and then you don't even say goodbye! What is wrong with you!" She was furious and he couldn't blame her. What she had said was the truth and he had regretted all of it; but it was too late now.

He lightly touched his stinging cheek. She held a lot of power, even though most people thought that she was just good on the eyes, but he knew better. He knew that she was more intricate than that. He knew about her different smiles (a closed one is a genuine one, one with her teeth showing is a fake one when she tries to fake happiness), all of her magic cards, that her readings are almost always true, her goal to become S-Class and about her past. She hadn't told many people about her mother and the reason why she joined Fairy Tail; not even her own father knew why she joined Fairy Tail, nor that he was her father.

"I deserved that," he started calmly, "and I apologise for the pain I put you through. It wasn't my intention to hurt you; you're the only one out of the whole guild that I didn't want to hurt." They gazed each other; his eyes showing guilt and sincerity while hers showed fury, betrayal and uncertainty. He moved his hand to touch her shoulder, but she slapped it away before it could reach its destination.

"Apologising doesn't change what you did! I hate you! You were the only person in the guild that I completely trusted with all my heart and you tossed me away like a piece of trash." Her eyes held unshed tears while his widened in shock. When she realised what she said, she averted his gaze and dropped her head to look at the dirty path they stood on.

"I'm not a mind reader, Cana. How was I supposed to know that you felt like that. I don't see you as a piece of trash. I think of you as a strong girl who can take care of herself. The only reason you needed in the first place because you needed someone to talk to about your father. Now you use alcohol as an escape and you don't need me anymore; you never really did."

The card mage looked back up at him in surprise. She never thought of Laxus as being very insightful. He was right about the alcohol, but he was wrong about her need for him. "I need you more than you think. You were the person I trusted the most, the person I felt safe with, my rock that kept I leaned on when I couldn't walk on my own two feet. I needed you a lot more than you thought and I still need you as much as I did back then."

After hearing the soft tone she used in her voice, he felt like she had forgiven him. She had let him know about things that she never told anyone before, showing the lightning mage that she trusted him again. He softly wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly to his body. Her head rested on his chest while his head rested on top of hers. Her arms encircled his waist and held him tightly. Neither wanted to let go, scared that this was the last moment that they would have together. They both knew they needed to face reality; it was rare for them to see each other again. She would be on missions or at the guild and he was excommunicated and neither knew when he might be allowed to return to the guild and return to her.

They slowly let go of each other before she decided to take a chance and kiss him. She had dreamed of kissing him for years, but she had hidden her feelings and instead tried to direct her feelings towards Macao, which had failed miserably. His lips were soft, yet firm and she felt him deepening the kiss after overcoming the initial shock. She closed her eyes, savouring the moment, hoping it would last forever, although she knew that it wouldn't. When she needed air, she broke away from him slowly opening her eyes.

"I'll miss you," she said softly, knowing he would hear her anyway.

"And I'll miss you, but you should return to Fairy Tail now." She nodded her head and started walking away from him. She felt him grab her wrist and she twisted her body to face him. He held her hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"Until we meet again." After the words left his mouths, he let go of her hand and walked away. The brunette watched his back walk away until she couldn't see him anymore. She felt an object in her hand and she dropped her gaze to look at it. It was a magic card for her to use and a small piece of paper. She gasped at the card: _Call Laxus._ She knew how much cards like that costed and she couldn't believe that he would do something like that for her. After the shock subsided, she read the small note. A small smile graced her lips as she looked at the four words written in Laxus' handwriting.

_Until we meet again._


End file.
